


Nefarious Plans and Christmas Trees

by rhiannonhero



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written in 2003, probably around Christmas based on the title.  Archived at Smallville Slash Archive and at livejournal.</p><p>Original author's notes:  I wrote this story because:</p><p>a. I was drunk<br/>b. thamiris seemed like she needed a blow job based on her latest LJ entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nefarious Plans and Christmas Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



Lex sank deeper into the couch, took another sip of Scotch and watched  
as Clark threw more tinsel on the tree. It was tacky as fuck-all  
but it had Clark here, didn't it? It had him here entertaining Lex  
with his beauty and his laughter and his adorable stories about  
Smallville High. God, he was drunk. He shouldn't have started so  
early in the day. But his plan? Well, it was working marvelously.

It had only taken a few phone calls and he had everything he needed for  
a Clark-lure. Tree, tinsel, ornaments, lights. The works. A phone call  
asking Clark to help him decorate his tree and voila! His best friend  
had shown up with a smile brighter than the twelve strings of lights they  
had wrapped around the branches of the 8 foot Douglas Fir.

Sure, Clark had asked him if he was drunk hours ago. And, sure, he'd  
been drunk hours ago. But, damn, it was the holidays and fuck if Lex didn't  
deserve a break.

Two seperate office parties, a LexCorp holiday reception and a LuthorCorp  
banquet. God, all those pandering fools with their hands out wanting a  
handshake with their greeting. Wanting a lot more than that. Wanting to  
brush up with power and prestige and fucking *royalty* when it came right  
down to it.

But not Clark. That's what made it so peaceful to be with him.

Despite all the lies, all the bullshit between them, Clark was just there.  
Just there looking at him and asking if the left side of the tree needed  
more tinsel. Perfect.

Lex felt the heat on his cheeks that spoke of too much alcohol, the brightness  
of the fire and the low, simmering lust that always soaked through to  
his bones in the prolonged presence of Clark.

"It looks perfect to me, Clark."

Clark smiled and, wow, he needed a license to wield that weapon because  
Lex would probably do lots of illegal things to see it again and again.  
The faulty logic of that thought only served as additional proof that  
he should've stopped two or three glasses ago.

Clark was adding ornaments now and Lex really should get up and help  
him. But he was putting on such a gorgeous show. Body moving around the  
tree with agility and grace that he usually tried to cover up with huge  
flannel shirts and baggy jeans. But, Jesus, if you've seen Clark stretch  
up to add a bright-winged angel to the top of a Christmas tree, well,  
then you've seen something beyond beauty.

Lex would roll his eyes if anyone dared to tell him that he was in love  
with Clark. He most certainly was *not* in love. That would be insane,  
that would be...well, entirely too true. And, fuck this Scotch for even  
letting him think that!

He was glad that he'd just swallowed when Clark, after hanging a reindeer  
ornament, looked over at him and asked, "Lex? Have you ever, um,  
you know...uh, been with a man?"

Clark looked away and busied himself with hanging a snowman ornament  
and then a candy cane as Lex sat silently, trying to think of an answer.  


Clark finally looked at him and spoke again, "You don't have to  
tell me. It's none of my business."

Lex licked his lips and looked up at that guileless face, steeled himself  
against whatever he might see there when he responded, "No. No, I  
don't mind. Well, yes, Clark. I've been with a man. Had sex with a man.  
Yes."

Clark nodded, face impassive, and turned back to the tree. Lex sipped  
his Scotch and tried not to think about the implications of the question.  
Clark was curious. Of course, Clark had heard rumors, he'd wondered...

"So, how did you know you wanted to do that? You know, how did you  
know you wanted to have sex with a man?"

Lex nearly choked on his drink but managed to pull out of the cough with  
some aplomb.

"Well, it wasn't something that I gave much thought to, unfortunately.  
I was in my teens. I was high on a mixture of drugs and just went on instinct.  
Next thing I knew, I wasn't a stranger to sex with men." Lex shrugged.  
He hoped he seemed natural in his delivery, hoped that Clark wouldn't  
shun him after the dirty revelation that he'd hardly been in control of  
himself at the time.

"I wish it could be like that for me. Then I wouldn't have to think  
about it anymore."

Drinking scotch really made a handy cover for being flummoxed, so Lex  
took a deep swig and tried to think of a response in the midst of the  
swallow and resulting burn.

"No. No, you don't Clark. I wouldn't want that for you." Lex  
patted the sofa. "Here. Put down the ornaments. Come sit by me."

Clark seemed reluctant to give up the semblance of normality still offered  
by the casual hanging of ornaments and shifting of lights, but he finally  
put the box of decorations down and came to sit on the couch next to Lex.  
He shifted a little and brushed his hair out of his face before he met  
Lex's eyes.

"Well, I'm sitting here. Go on and lecture me now." Clark's  
voice was petulant and annoyed.

"I'm not going to lecture you, Clark. Why would I do that?"

Clark shrugged and sighed.

"Clark, how long have you been attracted to men?"

Clark looked down at his hands and whispered, "About a year. Maybe  
eight months."

"When did you first become aware of the attraction?" Lex bit  
down on the inside of his lip as a blush stained Clark's cheeks.

"Will you hate me if I tell you the truth, Lex?"

"Clark...Clark, I could never hate you."

"Well, I started thinking about it when I first heard the rumors  
about you last spring. I...I...I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, I didn't like the idea of you having sex with other men."  
Clark's blush intensified. "I didn't want you to touch anyone but  
me." Clark buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. Forget  
it."

Lex sat his scotch down on the small table next to the couch and leaned  
forward, resting his elbows on his knees, trying to glimpse Clark's face.  


"What if I don't want to forget it?"

Clark seemed to peek over his fingertips for a moment before burying  
his face entirely once again. "I don't know. I guess I could leave."

"Clark. I'm not asking you to leave. I do, however, want you to  
look at me." His heart was pounding, every reasonable part of his  
brain screeched for him to get a grip, to slow down, to think this through.

Clark's eyes peeked out over his fingers and, finally, he dropped his  
hands entirely, looking Lex full in the face, trepidation written in every  
feature.

"Clark, I don't know what to say. Our friendship means the world  
to me..." Lex paused, hurried on before his mind could talk him out  
of it, "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you."

Clark's eyes lit up and he licked rose-red lips, cheeks bright as flame  
still, but fading. "I thought maybe..."

Suddenly, Lex was tackled in strong arms and his mouth covered with clumsy,  
wet kisses. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't fight, he was trapped beneath  
Clark. But, hell, he wouldn't want to fight this even if he died from  
oxygen deprivation.

Lips on his face and hands trying to get under his shirt. When did Clark  
become so aggressive? And why wasn't he like this more often, because,  
damn, it felt amazing to be smashed under him.

All too soon, Clark pulled away.

"Um...Lex, uh..."

"Shh, Clark, it's okay. Just, hey, come back here..."

Clark was slinking off down the couch, backing into the corner like a  
frightened animal.

"I...I..." Clark stammered and raised his hand to his lips.  
"I should have asked, I shouldn't have forced you..."

"Clark, look...do I seem upset? No. I liked it, okay? Jesus, get  
back over here. Now." The authority rang in his voice and Clark looked  
up in surprise.

"Really? I mean, I know I'm just a kid and you're used to..."  
Clark blushed and looked away. "That can't have been the best kiss  
you've ever had."

"Clark..." And Lex gave up on ordering Clark back over to him.  
Clark never followed his orders anyway, he usually shrugged them off with  
a grin. Tonight, he just simply ignored them.

Lex slid over, wrapped an arm around Clark's neck and grasped his jaw.  
"Listen, Clark. Fuck. I mean, I care about you, okay? I...just kiss  
me again..."

Lex leaned in and met soft lips, moved in closer, crawling into Clark's  
lap and grinding down on the erection he found pressing into his ass.  
Gratified by the gasp and sharp bite to his lower lip.

Clark's fingers worked frantically at his buttons, Clark's mouth skimming  
down his neck, into the crook and licking there. Lex lifted up enough  
to free Clark's shirt and to pull it over his head. Skin under his fingers,  
warm and soft. Muscles twitching as he smoothed his fingers into valleys  
chiseled into Clark's flesh. He opened Clark's jeans and shifted back  
to reach in and grasp the hard shaft in his hand. Clark's high pitched  
yelp brought his eyes up to meet Clark's dilated eyes.

"Lex, Lex...I love...you..."

Clark telling him things that Lex didn't believe but wanted to hear.  


He slid to the floor and pushed Clark's knees apart.

Clark gasped. Lex was...Lex was...

Wet lips and suction on the head of his cock and he might die. Right  
now, he might just die, because this was Lex, sucking his dick and tonguing  
the slit and *tasting* the drops that kept gathering there.

Clark's head fell back and he tried to breathe around the sensations  
snaking through his groin and up his spine. He didn't want this to end.  
He wanted it to keep on and on...but there was no way. No way that he  
could keep from thrusting up, from grasping Lex's head gingerly and fucking  
that mouth. He lifted his head up and looked down into blue eyes, took  
in the scar stretched white around his cock and gave up...

Blue spots behind his eyes, body shaking and a noise wrenched out of  
his throat that he tried to stifle but couldn't. So good, better than  
anything ever. Best. Best, best, best...

Lex swallowed Clark's come. He wasn't surprised by Clark's reaction.  
The sweet, innocent gasps and the inability to hold back...better than  
he'd imagined.

His own cock throbbed painfully, but he would wait. Clark was his main  
focus and he had to keep him from freaking out. Virgins did that sometimes.  
Lex remembered more than one who panicked after the deed had been done.

He tucked Clark back in, put his clothes back together and prepared for  
major damage control.

But he looked up into Clark's eyes and found that he might be wrong.  
The aggressive Clark was back and Lex found himself sprawled on the rug  
beside the couch with Clark's hands nearly shredding his pants and shirt.  
Damn strong fingers, but he wouldn't think about that now...better to  
just try to help the kid out. Undo that fastening, ease down the zipper  
and...there.

Clark made a choked sound and Lex lifted his head from the floor to look  
at him.

"It's okay, Clark. You don't have to..."

Oh, but he had. Already. And, fuck, Clark's mouth was big and wet and  
hot and taking in more than Lex expected. Strong tongue pressing steadily  
at the base of his cock and just a little thrust and he'd slip down Clark's  
throat.

God, the catch at the back nearly enough to send him over the edge. No  
choking, no sputtering, another thing to analyze later. Movement slow  
and hot, rolling his hips, Clark's fingers digging into the bone, bruising  
in the best way. Lex almost thanked Clark for leaving a memento of this  
on his skin.

Too soon the room dimmed. Orgasm stealing his breath as he slammed into  
it harder than a Porsche slamming into a bridge, water, death. Gasping  
and clinching hair in his fingers, he didn't even remember grabbing Clark's  
head, his body wracked in shudders and he knew that words came out of  
his mouth. Words that had Clark's name mixed in...

For the first time this evening he wished he wasn't drunk, wished that  
this memory wouldn't be dulled by alcohol. He opened eyes that he didn't  
know he'd shut and found Clark looking down at him.

"Okay? Okay?" Clark's voice scared and quiet.

"Oh, Clark. Yeah. Yeah, more than okay."

And he was hauled into a hug stronger and bigger than any he'd ever experienced.

Thank God for nefarious plans and Christmas and Christmas trees.

Clark twitched the blanket higher over Lex's bare shoulder. He pressed  
himself against the back of the couch as much as possible in order to  
provide more room for Lex to rest comfortably.

The heat from the back of Lex's knees seeped into his own kneecaps and  
he pulled Lex even closer. Propped up on an elbow, he could just make  
out the peaceful repose of Lex's face, the eyelids lowered in sleep, the  
lips slightly slack.

Not long ago those lips had...

Clark shuddered and then shushed Lex as he moaned in his sleep.

It had worked. The plan had gone beautifully. A few choice words and  
Lex had done things to him that Clark had only dreamed of and had blushed  
over for months. It had been better than even his fantasies.

He stroked a soothing hand up Lex's stomach and chest when he shifted  
restlessly. Clark wondered what was plaguing Lex's sleep. Wanted to take  
that away.

He hadn't been lying when he'd said...that...to Lex. And he didn't need  
words to know Lex felt the same.

He let his eyes drift over to the half-finished tree. It sparkled in  
the low light, tinsel and tacky ornaments glinting brightly.

The best tree ever. The tree of a hundred Lex-kisses, the tree that led  
to sucking cock and getting his cock sucked. He might have to ask Lex  
if he could have it, maybe he'd carve something special out of the wood.  


Something for Lex.

**Author's Note:**

> The coding problems are due transfer from my site, and I'm archiving as is for now.


End file.
